His Grudge and Her Wish
by Ceiral
Summary: (Akama Yuto x OC/reader). He wasn't the only one who was copying that smile. What did you even do for him to have such grudge against you? Your only wish was for him to treat you the way he treated your other brother. And why does he have to call you things as if you're not his sister?
1. Prologue

"Go away!" "You're not—"

 _Stop!_

You sat up on your bed panting as you woke up from another nightmare.

This recurring nightmare that never stops.

Those childhood days where you could only hear and remember those words he would repeatedly shout as he shoves you away.

A tear rolled on your cheek again.

 _'What did I even do to him that made him hate me so much?'_

You sighed as you walk by the mirror. You wiped the tears from your eyes and when you removed your hands.

You were smiling.

 _Crying Liar._

He had the grudge, but you have that wish you'll never let go of.

* * *

 **Ceiral's Rant:** Oh gosh, I accidentally posted my draft of this which contains character infooooo orz. Oh well, hope you'll like it 'cause this story's made just for fun and out of boredom... and my own delusions of Yuto /slapped

Welp. Favorites and Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Wish 1

-Mikagura Welcome Party-

I entered the school gates with a smile as I walk to where the students were gathered.

I can't get a clear look of the stage because I was at the far back of the audience. I could see... what was that? Paint? Oh, so they're showing club battles.

I've known all about that stuff since I attended Mikagura Middle School.

And yeah, I was here because I heard he's here.

.

 _I was running after the black clad person who was by our house gate with such a large bag._

 _I snatched his left arm to stop him from taking even a single step._

 _"Oniisama! Where are you going? Why won't you tell me? Are you leaving me?"_

 _He just growled and pushed me with his other hand. His push was strong enough to make me fall on the ground. When I looked up, my eyes widened and I could feel my body trembling._

 _I've never seen his face like this. When he shouts at me, I would only lower my head and not see his reaction._

 _So this is how he always looks at me._

 _The moment I looked up, his eyes looked somehow disgusted and so grim. The shadow from his bangs and his frown added effect making it scarier._

 _"Don't ask me as if you're really a little sister worrying about her older brother. I don't see you as one."_

 _...was the last thing I heard from him._

 _I wonder if I could become more like_ **him** _, would he hate me this much?_

.

When the colorful smoke cleared up, I gasped when I caught a glimpse of that fast moving-almost teleporting- person.

"O-oniisama?"

My eyes were still fixed on the stage when someone accidentally bumped me.

I looked at the blue-haired guy on the ground and offered him my hand.

"Be careful nex—"

My whole body went stiff when he finally looked up at me, about to apologize perhaps?

But he looks so much like my other brother.

Like the one I've been copying.

"Eh? Miss? I-I'm sorry!" His apology got me back to my senses and let me gain my composure again. I helped him back and watch him brush off the dirt from his pants.

"No biggy, be careful next time!" I said cheerfully as he bowed and thanked me before going off.

I looked back at the stage and realize there's still the painter but his opponent was different. So did oniisama lose?

* * *

I walked around to check out clubs and one piqued my interest;

Fiction-writing club.

I grinned but when I was about to knock,

"I'm sorry guys, but I gotta go. You can do it." Then the girl who said that stormed out of the room leaving the door open and me standing still out the club room.

"Umm, hi? I would like to join this club" I nervously broke the silence.

They all look at each other and nodded.

"Come in. We would want to see how you write and see if you would qualify" one of them said.

"Got it."

* * *

I slammed my mechanical pencil on the desk signaling that I've finished my work. I was assigned to make a one-shot fiction and what I wrote was something to be proud of, at least for me.

I handed papers on my senior, and was crossing my fingers when they took it.

I sat on the couch waiting for their response, and when I looked around, I was wondering why they didn't let me use one of those computers when they made me write a fiction. I know I could do better if I used those.

My sigh was interrupted when I saw one of my seniors who take a look on my work. I gulped while waiting for his comment.

"You passed admirably, Miss Akama." He smiled at me while I jumped out of my seat and cheered as if I won something grand. And in the midst of my solo celebration,

"You passed so greatly you could be a replacement for our representative who just left earlier." He then smirked and I saw the other members behind him flashing a grin that may be saying 'this is your destiny.' Or 'you have no choice; you made a fiction like that for an entrance test'.

I stopped jumping. Then silence filled the room before my own voice filled it.

"Like, whaaaaat!?"

* * *

Well, since I already had a club, I won't worry about not having a room and sleeping at the hallway. I went out of the clubroom and walked outside, since the girl's dormitory was on the other building, I had to walk alone outside even if it's dark. I checked my computer terminal to get directions and when the dormitory by my sight,

"What are you doing here?" I heard a familiar voice say from my side, by the tree.

I felt Goosebumps; it has been a long time after I've heard that voice.

Even though what I ever heard from him were unpleasant words, I still missed that voice.

I looked at my side and felt like I was about to cry.

"Oniisama?"

"Tsk." He stepped out of the tree's shadow, revealing himself, and…

Him holding his scythe?

I see, so even if it's almost a year or so, he would still look at me like that. I could still see the glint of… maybe hatred, in his eye, the other one hidden behind his bangs.

"You still won't stop calling me that, won't you?" I noticed him tighten his grip on his scythe while asking me that.

"I won't, o—"

Next thing I saw was the tip of his weapon pointing at me. He would go this far just to get me off his case?

"Still remember what I used to tell you back then? Want me to repeat those, Yuina?" I flinched after hearing him say those and the scary emphasis on my name followed by a threatening smirk.

"I-I don't want th-that." I looked up at him, considering he's taller than me, and notice him look away from my gaze and his eyes landed on my head. He seemed shocked when he saw the black hairclip with flowers that I'm still wearing.

Even though we weren't on good terms when we were children (up to now), I managed to receive something from him back on my birthday, but only once, and it's because my other brother forced him to get me something.

"Why would you still wear a black hairclip when your hair is black?" he asked but he never waited for my answer. He turned around and walked to the other direction. Must be going back to his room.

* * *

 **Ceiral's rant:** dundundunduuuun~ what do you think? Is it okay? Passable? oTL Don't worry, I have something for the big event, and something (maybe XD) under my sleeve. Oh gosh, I can't promise that. Still hoping you would like this. Reviews are highly appreciated (but please be gentle lol jk)


	3. Wish 2

"Thanks for waiting, first-year ladies and gentlemen. It's time to reveal the tournament brackets for the rookie battle!" I heard Shigure-senpai announce right before he fanboyed after "seeing Eruna in the midst of few hundred thousand people'".

...and that was days ago. Many first years have advanced and some were defeated on their first battle.

As for me, I'm here in the clubroom, with a video cam in front of me.

"Do I really have to do this senpai?" I asked my senior in glasses who was adjusting the tripod to my level and he just sighed before answering me with a "how many times would you not believe that you are expected 9th of rookie top 10?" and an eyebrow raised.

* * *

He gave me a nod signaling that he started recording.

"Akama Yuina here. Representative of Fiction-writing club and is grateful that you guys consider me one of the rookie top 10. Our club may not be comparable to the higher and more popular clubs, but I still hope I could win this tournament and let you guys know all about our club." I then ended my mini-speech with a smile and wink as a signal that I'm through.

"GJ Yuina-chan, now pass this to the newspaper club" he patted my shoulder then gave me the memory card.

* * *

After bringing my video over, I decided to take a walk outside, or maybe just sitting on the grass would do.

I did the latter after passing by the stalls. I did drop by on some though.

"I'm so proud of both of you-ssu! Expected 4th and 10th!" The moment I heard the word 'expected', I turned to their direction. Never knew I would bump on other expected rankers this early.

"Ehehe~ by the way, I haven't seen the whole list of expected rookie top 10" the orange pinkette which I believe I saw to be on the expected 4th rubbed her chin.

"It's on the newspaper Usamaru's holding" the pig guy (no I'm not telling he's fat, I'm referring to the scarf with pig look) with face mask pointed at the newspaper his bunny friend was holding.

Miss 4th... *checks computer terminal* I mean Ichinomiya-san snatched the newspaper from Usamaru and scanned it finding the list.

"Let's see who the one over Tonkyun is! Hah! A girl beat you on 9th place, Tonkyun?"

"Those are only expected rankings. I might beat you on your rank, Ichinomiya-san. I hope they would put my real name there, which is—"

"WHAAA-!? Is it just a coincidence that she's an Akama-ssu!?" Oh, now I'm wondering what that Tonkyun's real name is. But his exclaim made me choke on my drink making them look at me.

"An angeeeeeel!" I looked at where the shouting came from and saw Ichinomiya-san running so fast and then jumped. Next thing I know she was like cuddling me while we're lying down the grass.

"I...Ichinomiya...san. I don't wanna...die...ye—"

"Let go of me, Tonkyun! Usamaru!" I thanked them mentally for pulling her from me. Imagine choking on your drink then being glomped.

* * *

"Akama Yuina, right?" Tonkyun asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you."

I looked at Ichinomiya-san and I felt my eye twitch when I saw her... drooling.

"Akama? You're really an Akama-ssu? Are you and Akama-senpai related-ssu?" I don't know if it's the question or the moment I heard his name was what made my fist curl into a ball. What's more, I don't know if I'm going to answer that or if I had an answer to that.

From the far back of my mind, I swear I hear oniisama say _"You're not my sister"_ or _"I don't see you as one"_ making it unknown to me that I was looking lost in thought not hearing them.

I came back to Earth… I mean my senses when Ichinomiya-san started shaking me.

"Yuina-chaaaan~? We can go to the nurse's office if you're not feeling well~ Teehee!" then she winked at me.

"Ah, no. I'm fine" Am I really? "I just remember I had to do something." I turned to my heel and waved to bid them goodbye before walking back to the clubroom.

* * *

(3rd Person)

"Yuto~ Take this to the Newspaper Club for printing." Nyamirin handed the pile of papers to Yuto.

"What's this?"

"Nyaa~ I just rewrote your script for the Houkago Six" she stretched her arms "So you go bring that to the newspaper club for printing so we can hand that out to the members."

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

-Newspaper Club-

"Not now, Akama-san. We have so much printing to do at the moment. You know, rookie battle news and stuff." Rumina explained.

"Then—"

"I think you can ask a favor for printing on that club near your clubroom. Like, three or four rooms to your left, I think." After giving directions to Yuto, she closed the clubroom's door.

* * *

(1st person)

By the time I arrived at the clubroom, my seniors already left. I was too lazy to walk again back to the dorm so I just stayed here and read the former representative's works.

"Wow, she was far better than I, how come they made me take up such role?"

I was busy reading and was really enjoying this story I had in hand when I heard a knock at the door.

I growled and tried to ignore it. Lalala there's no one here~

But the knocking is still going on. I threw the book on the couch and stomped-walked to the door.

"Coming~" I lazily said as I open the door.

My somewhat annoyed and timid-looking eyes grew open when I saw the person before me.

"Really, Yuina? Really?" Oniisama looked at me with an eyebrow raised and a look of disbelief.

* * *

 **Ceiral's Rant:** Oh gosh less than 1k words. At least I find this one better than the first chapter. I think. Heeeey~ Tell me what you think :) Battle chapter next, maybe?


	4. Wish 3

"Really, Yuina? Really?" Oniisama looked at me with an eyebrow raised and a look of disbelief.

"What's with that, oniisama? Don't I look like I could write to be here?" I asked him while watching him enter the clubroom with a few papers on hand.

"Stop calling me that. You're—" there he goes again.

"But I grew up calling you like that." I protested but sighed later. I don't want this kind of conversation to go on. He looks like a grown up now but why won't he mature from telling me the same thing over and over again? I don't even know why he tells me those.

"So, what brings you here? Going to cheer for me?" I teased but on the other hand, I wanted to slap myself for saying that. Am I digging my own grave or something?

He rolled his eyes and walked to one of the computers here.

"The Newspaper Club's busy so they lead me here saying I could print here." He sat on the computer chair and I walked to him switching the computer on.

Truth be told, I take back what I said earlier. He did mature. We never got the chance to talk like this. Though he seemed like he wanted to get his business here finished earlier, I don't feel much sadness, but I was slightly happy to have him here.

I sat on the computer chair beside him and rested my chin on my hand as I watch him type what's written on his papers seriously. My my, I think I look like a creep if I imagined how I look like.

"I can tell you're staring, Yuina. You creep. Are you a bro-con or something?" I flinched when I heard him talk and notice him smirk not taking his eyes away from the screen.

But wait…

"So you acknowledge me as a sister now?" What? He said 'bro-con' right? I can't stop my lips from forming from a little smile to a grin.

"Shut up." My turn to smirk. So this is how it feels to joke around with a brother? The only ones who can get along back then were those two brothers back then.

* * *

Right after oniisama finished printing his papers, he stood up and went for the door but before he slide the door, he turned to me who was behind him.

"By the way, Yuina?"

"Y-yes?"

"Don't tarnish that last name you're using. You're a representative like me, after all." He then walked to me and flicked my forehead before putting his hand in his pocket and looked down to the floor.

Did he just… bid me good luck, indirectly?

"S-sure! Thanks, oniisama." I opened the door for him but when he stepped outside, he stopped on his tracks and when I looked over his shoulder,

"Akama-daihyou?"

"Akama-senpai?"

"Oh, it's Yuto~!"

"What's he doing here-tsutte?"

Usamaru, Tonkyun, and two other girls in cat and bear motifs said while obviously wondering why oniisama is here.

I can't blame their reactions though. I had that when I saw him by the door.

"What's with that look guys?" He chuckled then motioned his head at the papers he's holding.

I wish he would smile like that too around me… wait, what?

"Oh it's Yuina-ssu!" Usamaru waved at me and I smiled in return. I heard oniisama explain to them why he's here and when he seemed to clear things, they went back to their clubroom and I continued my reading.

* * *

"One minute until the match" I heard sensei's voice through the computer terminal before I put it back in my pocket.

From the other side of the rooftop (A/N: sorry, can't think of any other locations I'm so sorry), I saw my opponent; a girl with grayish hair on the same length as mine. She adjusted her microphone attached to her headphone as she walks to her position.

Toishi Haruka, expected to rank second, a school idol-looking because I had to admit, she is undeniably cute and so does her voice.

"I don't plan on losing to you, Miss Akama."

"So do I." I am aware of how unfortunate this match-up was, considering her attack's speed and my speed.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." I removed my hairclip letting my long bangs, as long as oniisama's, cover my right eye.

"Begin the battle."

I gripped on my hairclip before whispering, "Crying Liar." And felt the bandage covering my right arm be removed and replaced by a gun covering and being attached to my arm.

Toishi-san on the other hand, seemed taken aback by my weapon/ ability, she took a deep breath before activating her ability.

"Thousand Voice!" I don't know where the thousand bullets came from but it definitely has the speed of sound.

But, the accuracy was way too low that even when I slide to my sides randomly, they won't hit me.

I didn't wait for the bullets to run out so I pulled the trigger and shoot her with black tear-shaped crystal-like bullets continuously while dashing and sliding to my sides.

"What the—!?" I heard her exclaim when I hit one of her crystals. I tried to shoot for another one but missed. And when she turned around, she activated her ability again.

"Thousand Voice!" I stepped backwards and dodged some of the bullets by shooting them with my own. But those got two of my crystals.

Her thousand bullets still hasn't come to an end and I just continued on shooting them in order to dodge them as I try to get closer to her.

But my ability backfired on me. I forgot that this gun, because of it being attached to my arm, that the more I shoot, especially when it's continuous, it feels like my arm was burning and leaves burn marks after, hence, me using bandages to cover them.

"I can't hold them anymore." I hissed under my breath as I try to avoid the bullet that's heading my direction, but…

"Winner, Toishi Haruka."

I fell to my knees and the gun turned back to a hairclip and the bandage went back to place. I heard footsteps and when I looked up,

"You put up a good fight, Akama-san." Toishi-san flashed a cute smile, oh my, she looks like she's emitting lovely radiance or some sort as she offer her hand to me which I gladly accept.

* * *

The next morning, I decided to take walk around school for a change. And I felt curious when I heard voices at the garden.

When I peeked from behind a building, I saw the representative of the newspaper club and…. Oniisama? I wonder what they're doing—

Oh my… could this be a confession?

"Say, Akama-san, you know about the rookie battle at preliminaries yesterday, right?"

"What about it?"

Preliminaries? Hey, that's where Toishi-san and my battle took place.

"This became quite a question to us," I think I know where this is going. I could tell oniisama knows too. His look tells so.

"Are you related to the girl who lost to Toishi Haruka, Akama Yuina?" Knew it.

Oniisama just smiled at her before giving her a "Nope."

"Really?"

He chuckled "Do I look like her anyway?" Now I don't know if I should be listening here anymore.

"Err, sorry? But I thought one of us heard her call you as her older brother." Rikyuu-san looked wondering as she played with her pen.

"You heard?" They heard?

"So it really is?" she smirked. Oh so she just wants to catch him off guard and let him spit the truth by asking that. Tricky.

"What? I mean—" Oniisama was just about to protest but Rikyuu-san just bowed at him and bid him farewell before walking off.

Wow, I don't even know what will happen out of that interview. What will come out of the newspapers? I heard she does news with unrelated pictures and headlines.

* * *

-Fiction-writing Club-

I was just lying on the couch while my seniors were just reading at the computers some fictions when there's a knock at the door.

"Yuina-chan, you go for the door" Kai-senpai (A/N: the senpai in glasses, don't mind him, minor character. Sorry, I'm bad with names) told me. But I'm so lazy to stand up, and they're closer to the door than me.

"No, senpai, you open that. You're closer to the door." I heard him groan as he stood up from his computer chair and opened the door.

"What is it?"

"News!"

"Oh, thanks." I rolled on the couch so I could face them.

"What was that, senp—" I was cut off by a newspaper that was thrown at my face. Stupid senpai.

"News from newspaper club. Too lazy to read that for now, you read that if you want to. I think I saw your name there."

Hm? I wonder why so I flipped open the newspaper and find the article where my name would possibly be placed.

"What is this!?" I exclaimed which called my seniors' attention and made them walk to my direction.

"What? Another weird headline?" they said as they went over to look at the newspaper and to the article I was reading.

"Let's see… Huh? 'Drama club representative denies sister after loss.'?" Then they all looked at me.

I know I expected for something bad, but this was worse.

What would oniisama do now?

What would I do with this?

* * *

 **Ceiral's rant:** Oh gosh I don't know what I've been writing haha sorry. Sorry about that crappy battle part orz. But heeey, thanks to those who commented on this, both on wattpad and on , they made me inspired hahaha continue lol. Please do tell me what you think on this chapter! I think uhhh… slight suspense chapter next? Or sibling moment? What do you think?


	5. Wish 4

" _Let's see… Huh? 'Drama club representative denies sister after loss.'?" Then they all looked at me._

 _I know I expected for something bad, but this was worse._

 _What would oniisama do now?_

 _What would I do with this?_

.

"I thought it was just a coincidence that you and the drama club rep had the same last name, but you're really his sister?" the president asked me and all the other members just nodded, showing that they also wondered about that thing but never said a word about it.

"Well, uhh." How do I say this to them? "L-let's just say, I may be his sister, and might be not."

"What do you mean?"

I remembered what oniisama said back then when he was interviewed;

"Do I… look like him, anyway?" I asked smiling at them as if I was really asking a question and not hurting inside.

I know too well I look nowhere near from what he looks like, I don't know where am I holding on when I call him as my older brother, too. I just think that I don't want to give up yet, because I know nothing at all.

They looked at each other and shrugged before going back to where they used to sit before they went to me. I let out a sigh of relief. How much of these questions will come to me once I come out now that we have this kind of news here.

* * *

"We'll leave the clubroom to you for now, Yuina-chan" senpai said

"Yep, I'll lock the door when I go back to my room later. See you tomorrow!" I waved my hand as I saw them off.

(3rd person)

An hour later, after Yuina was reading another fic made by one of her seniors, she fell asleep in front of the monitor. And by this hour, most of the club members from other clubs already went back to their rooms so it's quite intriguing if someone would see that the fiction-writing club still has their lights on, even the hallways have little lights on at this time.

Meanwhile, somewhere down the hallways;

"Don't you think that this headline's somewhat attracts your interest, ryui?"

"Which one?" she said with a cool voice like always

"This, ryui" then the pink-haired boy pointed the headline about the Akama siblings and the other teacher get the newspaper to read what he was talking about.

"Do you know anything of this?"

"Actually, when she applied for this school, and taking her surname into account, I got curious on her and researched a bit on her background, ryui."

But since they were talking on the hallway, someone was sitting by the shadows, listening to their conversation.

The white-haired teacher took a look at her device and clicked some things and after a few moments, when Yuina's information came on screen via Bimii sending it to her, she read the words that were flashed on her computer terminal.

Kurumi looked at Bimii's grayish white eyes like she was asking 'what do these mean?'

He adjusted his headband before answering, "When Akama-kun said that she is not his sister, he's not denying but actually saying the truth."

'Yeah, because she was an child from dad's affa—' Yuto, who was the one hiding beneath the shadows, whispered to himself while clutching his scythe, for he has activated his power for escaping purposes.

"…Because she was his cousin, ryui"

* * *

 **Ceiral's Rant:** oh, sorry for the reeeeeally short update. I left this hanging because my imouto and I watched 'As the gods will (Kamisama no iutoori)' oh gosh that's so cool, and yeah, I can't leave this hanging when I know I can update now (somewhat feeling guilty so yeah sorry~)

4.5— I mean continuation tomorrow (/later? coz GMT+8)! Yeyeye~ What do you think anyway?


	6. Wish 5

'Yeah, because she was a child from dad's affa—' Yuto, who was the one hiding beneath the shadows, whispered to himself while clutching his scythe, for he has activated his power for escaping purposes.

"...Because she was his cousin, ryui."

"Full-pledged cousin?" Kurumi asked.

"Half? And high chance of not blood related. She was from the father's brother's wife's affair, ryui."

"That's nowhere near related."

'Then, how come she's in our household?' Yuto asked himself.

(1st person)

I jolted out of my seat as I felt that falling-like feeling when asleep. Oh my, look at the time. I think I should get going now.

When I locked the clubroom and went outside, I noticed how dim-lighted the school was at night. I used my computer terminal as flashlight to guide me as I walk.

I thought I heard someone talking down the hall so I decided to walk over there out of curiosity. I narrowed my eyes to get a look of the person's back. I never noticed that boy with pink-hair before around here. I removed my shoes and held it so it won't make noise when I take a step. Unfortunately, when I was almost near them, I was so close to slipping but I kept my balance, too bad my socks made a squeaking sound when I slipped making them look at my direction.

'Oh no, did they recognized me?' I thought to myself as I turned off my device to remove the light shining on my face.

Oh no. I could hear footsteps; I think they're coming close. I looked around me and I can't see any spot to hide on while keeping myself on the shadow's cloak.

 _'Coup d'état faker_

I felt hands drag me so fast that surprised me making me drop my shoes there. I know I was pulled but I think it lasted for only a second or two and I was like teleported to a corner. What's going on?

"I'm sure I heard something squeak, ryui." What? Ryui? Is that…?

I was about to peak when I felt both of my hands pulled behind me and next thing I saw was a shiny sharp thing by my neck. This is scary. It looks like a tip of a knife or some sort.

I gasped when I saw the sharp thing which made him let go of my hands and his hand made its way to cover my mouth and pull me closer to him.

"Squeak again and you'll never be able to do that again" he whispered to my ear sending shivers down my spine. I reached for his hand on my mouth trying to remove it but he was too strong and this only made him snicker as he drew his weapon closer to my neck.

"It wouldn't hurt if you stay still you know?" I could feel him smirk while whispering. Ugh, can't tell who this is, his whispering is way too breathy.

Then from this alley-like corner, we saw Kurumi and the pink-haired ryuiryui, or is that Bimii-sensei?, pass by and when we heard the footsteps fading away, he let go of my mouth. I then inhaled and exhaled trying to catch my breathing. He also withdrew his weapon.

I looked at my savior slash hostage taker-like behind me,

"Oniisa—?"

"Yuto." he said as if he's correcting me.

"Huh? But—" I was then pushed by the wall with both his arms on either side of my head cornering me, and him looking down at me.

"I've always told you that you're not my sister, didn't I?" Still smirking, he's still smirking but his smirk was now like an evil grin.

"Wh-what makes you say that? We both know nothing, rig—"

"What if I do, hm? Yu~i~na..." he then leveled his face to mine but still cornering me.

"-chan?" I didn't know his evil grin would be this creepy, or scary?

I was speechless as I was unable to remove my fixed gaze on him.

"Tell me, Yuina," he paused for a few moments waiting for a response but I never uttered a word.

"Would a brother do... this?" He then lowered his head to my neck and his hands over my shoulders.

"O-o-oni—"

"Yuto~" he whispered, letting his breathing brush against my neck making my knees weak.

"Y-y-yuto-san?"

"Naniii~?" I could feel his breathing go nearer, and my face heating.

"N-not... here, I mean, d-don't" I stammered as I could feel my heart raise its pace as my knees felt like it was trembling faster.

"Hmm? Okay then." He pulled from his position and stood still in front of me while I almost fell on the floor due to my knees not taking the nervousness anymore.

Good thing was, oniisama... err... Yuto-san caught my falling self by his arm and helped me gain my posture.

Wait, what has happened to him?

I looked at him, and I know too well I have a questioning look on my face but when I saw his face,

He's smiling, not smirking.

What's with him suddenly taking a 180°?

Not that I don't want it though.

Wait... so does this mean...

... my wish has come true?

Is he finally treating me well like my other brother?

* * *

I was sitting on the corner of the bed looking at nothing in particular while still thinking of the possibility that my wish is granted or that this was a dream.

But what concerns me most is...

 _"Wh-what makes you say that? We both know nothing, rig—"_

 _"What if I do, hm? Yu~i~na..."_

What is he talking about?

My train of thoughts were interrupted I heard him talk.

"What would you like for dinner?" No hint of cheerfulness in his voice now, but there's also no hint of anger nor go-away-vibe on his question he asked while at his kitchen.

Oh, by the way, I'm here in his room for some... reasons. (Lol nothing in particular intended here)

"Huh? Anything will do."

I could still find myself spacing out in this scene. I mean, I've spent years with his coldness so this sudden twist feels soooo new to me.

I wonder what does he know?

* * *

After eating, Yuto-san sat on his couch and adjusted his black hairclip that was keeping his bangs on place.

Well, I'm really here to know what he knows. I know I've worked so hard at keeping myself believe that I was really his sister without knowing anything but I think it will somehow set me free once I know that something he knows.

"Let's get to the point, Yuina" his face turned really serious. Like I can't see that smile I saw him wearing outside. Was it a mask like mine?

"You're not my sister, I'm sure I've told you that." I nodded.

"But, you're my cousin, I think."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

And as he explains what he heard before I showed up, I can't help myself from covering my mouth as I gasp from the truth unveiling.

"Non-blood related cousin it is." I muttered to which he nodded.

"A-and, Yuina?" He called looking at his side with his brows slightly furrowed.

I tilted my head slightly a question mark might appear on my head.

"I-I'm sorry for the a-awful treatment I've been giving you." What's this? Tsundere Yuto-san? So cute~

I smiled at him and felt something wet dropped on my skirt.

"E-eh?" I touched my cheeks and felt... what? Am I crying?

I noticed Yuto-san's eyes grew and quickly scooted close beside me and pulled me to an embrace. I could feel him brushing my hair. I could hear his fast heartbeat.

And I could feel him hugging me and caring for the first time.

* * *

Weeks later, I finally adapted to calling him Yuto, as he insisted on removing the formality. We cleared up the issue made by the newspaper club and when someone asks about our last name, we would only look at each other and brush it off with a chuckle before answering;

"Nope, not related. Just coincidence"

And weeks later, it was also announced that the midterm battles are just around the corner.

"Nemuina-chan! (sleepy "nemui" + Yuina)" Kai-senpai called to me.

"What is it, bakai-senpai?" I called him like that ever since he threw that newspaper on my face.

"Have you been training for midterms?"

"Sliiight?" I answered not removing my eyes at the monitor as I type another one-shot fic for manga research society*

He then smacked my head with his notebook on hand.

"What was that fooor!?"

"Don't you 'sliiight?' me. Have it slipped your mind you're going to fight head-on with other representatives as well three days from now?"

Oh. Shoot.

* * *

 **Ceiral's Rant:** Never thought I could write 1k+ words update on cellphone. I was pretty satisfied in this one reeeeally kyaa~ /slapped.

To Iwanaga-hime on ff. net: since I couldn't reply to your reviews~ I'm really, reeeeally thankful for your reviews, it was nice to have you around, giving me ideas and stuff. Truth be told, I don't have an older brother so Idk why I wrote this without any basis, maybe because I was dreaming of having one? Anyways, thank you, thank you and thank you. Please continue on helping me with this fic. Hope I could interact with you more XD.

* Fiction-writing club sometimes write for the manga research society for their storyboard.


	7. Wish 6

After Kai-senpai gave me a mini-sermon about not training, err, no, I don't mean not, I mean slight. He seemed to be exhausted from talking so much he just sighed and pat my head with his notebook.

"Stay here, don't sleep. I'll be back." Then headed to the door.

* * *

-Simulation Room-

Oh. He made preparations for me to practice? Cool. He's still an idiot anyways.

I looked at him who was across the room and to the flying cat teacher circling over my head.

"How sweet of you senpai, you arranged this for me to be trained and stuuuff~?" I teased him as I removed the hairclip from my bangs, letting it fall down.

"Oh shut up. This is for the club, stupid rep, Nemuina-chan" he also readied his medium, which was his mouse. (A/N: oh gosh I'm so bad at this XD)

I know too well how his ability works so maybe I could be able to pull off this practice battle.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

"Begin the match"

"Crying Liar"/"Click Disaster"

(orz u can kill me now lol)

This was just like a battle with guns and bombs.

His weapon, his mouse, either shoots missiles or smoke bombs depending on which button he clicks. Left for the former and right for the latter.

He shoots three consecutive missiles at me and controlled its movements with his mouse. I jumped high, thanks to enhanced reflexes, and waited for all three to reach me there. His missiles could only move on limited spaces unless the owner himself adjusts.

I smirked when the missiles stopped near me due to distance problems so I shoot them with my own gun.

"I know your stats, Yuina, you can't defeat me." He sternly said but I just rolled my eyes.

I saw him right-click so the moment I landed on the ground, I ran sideways as I shoot five bullets (/crystals) on level where I know his crystals may be placed.

And heck yeah I was right. I heard one of his crystals shatter revealing his location to me.

The smoke was about to clear up and I saw him running to my direction. He reached for one of my crystals attempting to crush it by hand but I just ducked and aimed for his crystal again. He slid to his side to avoid my bullet and kicked two of my crystals with a spinning kick as I was below him.

"Just because you're the president doesn't mean you'll win"

"Back to you rookie representative" he left clicked again and a missile started to follow me as I rolled on the floor and ran around the room shooting at random directions behind me, lucky to hit the missile following me. The moment I hit it, I shoot another five as I run aiming at him who was running after me.

He counterattacked the first three by his missiles, avoided the fourth by ducking, but when he stood up, the fifth one got his second crystal.

I stopped running and panted as I grew tired of running and the so much shooting got to me again. Oh no, these are going to leave marks again.

I leaned by the wall chasing after my breath when I saw my senior a couple of steps in front of me.

"You won't just stay still like that on battle, Yuina." He lectured as he pointed his mouse at me, ready to left-click.

I pointed my gun at him even though it feels like burning already making my arm shake.

"Really, you." We then both released our attacks.

"Winner, Akama Yuina."

It was worth the pain, he didn't expect I was able to shoot two more bullets.

After the announcing of winner, I sat on the floor. That tired me so much. I let the bandage go back in place and the hairclip fall on the floor. I'm too lazy to pick that up, I'm too lazy to move.

Then I saw a pair of shoes in front of me,

"You did great, Yuina-chan" Kai-senpai knelt in front of me and patted my head, I smiled in return. He picked up the hairclip and put in on my hair.

Then the door flew open, revealing the drama club members who were watching our fight all along. Well, this was a rare match, the club's president versus the club representative.

"That was so great-ssu! I learned so much-ssu!" Usamaru ran to us who were sitting on the floor looking up at the drama club approaching us.

They all said words like 'good job' and the like, and when I looked at Yuto,

I thought I was never to see that expression again.

He did give me a "nice fight" but he didn't seem jolly like the others.

Kai-senpai stood up and helped me up.

"Tch."

I brushed off dust from my skirt and looked at Yuto, I thought I heard something from him but he was just looking at his members.

Okay? What's going on?

* * *

-Midterms-

"Crying Liar"

Shoot. Run. Dodge. Shoot.

"Winner, Akama Yuina."

And then three of those until my last enemy.

I entered the battlefield, which was by the mini forest. Oh yeah, that's right. I haven't checked who my opponent will be. The one I checked was where we would be fighting but I didn't bothered checking who the one I will be facing is.

I dropped my computer terminal, good thing these things does not break easily and that there's grass by my feet.

"Yo." He said as he appeared few meters away from me, his hands in his pocket.

"…Yuto." I mumbled. Will I be able to fight him? I mean, look at him, does he always look like that when in front of me? I looked around and happened to saw Ichinomiya-san and Asuhi-kun looking as scared as I do.

Or maybe this is how he looks when he is in the battlefield.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"Begin the match."

"Coup d'état faker."/"Crying Liar."

Then there appeared his scythe he's always carrying around, and a second later, he… disappeared?

Focus, Yuina.

I jumped and landed on the branch of a tree trying to get a clue as to where he disappeared to when I heard footsteps from below and behind me. I quickly turned around and shoot at where I heard the footsteps. Yes, he was there but he swiftly avoided my bullets by just sliding and dashing to his sides.

This is bad, if I don't hit one yet and this kept on going, I might slow down again.

 _"You won't just stay still like that on battle, Yuina."_

I remembered senpai said that so I took the risk and jumped down and landed in front of him which made him flinch a bit but still kept his creepy face and dark aura intact. I tried punching above him aiming for his crystal, then I also tried swinging my gun at those crystals above him but he was just too fast.

I swing my left fist above him and as I thought, he slid to my right and that's when I kicked him the moment he got there making him trip backwards and fall to his feet.

"Sorry." I whispered an apology as I shot one of his crystals before he could stand up and teleport to another place again.

His eyes widened at the sound of his crystal shattering. And maybe, I felt that his dark aura thicken making me back off from him and run far from him for the meantime. I was running in the forest looking behind me checking if he's by my tail but when I convinced myself I was a distance away from him, I turned my head in front of me and bumped into someone making me fall to the ground.

"H-how come?" Yuto then knelt in front of me and crawled to me trying to close our distance. I backed off only to hit my back on a tree behind me. His smirk grew when he got so close to me, my legs in between his, his breathing against my forehead.

And as for his scythe? He pointed it to my neck making me meet his gaze, his emotionless eyes which made his look scarier than last time.

"You did great making it this far, Yuina." He then pulled his scythe from my neck but instead, he tucked my bangs to my ear revealing both of my black orbs and his hand cupped my cheek, making dusts of pink spread across my face. He's too… close. He then leaned his face to mine making my heart race.

"Y-Yuto…"

"Let me reward you for your battles." My eyes widened at his statement then my eyelids slowly close when I felt his breathing come closer to me, and next thing I knew…

My eyes flew open when I heard a really loud shattering sound. I looked up and saw that all of my crystals were snapped in half and disappeared in bits. I looked at Yuto who was smirking and gave a quick peck on my cheeks before standing up and turning around to exit the battlefield.

"Your fault for letting your guard down, idiot." I heard him say before walking off leaving me there; still sitting on the ground and touching the cheek he kissed.

What was that for? My reward?

* * *

(3rd Person)

-Drama Club-

"What is this!?" Yuto exclaimed as he threw the newspaper to the floor. His shouting woke Nyamirin, who was sleeping again on the couch, up, and made the other three members who were cleaning the room for they were all about to go home walk to him.

"What's wrong-ssu?" Usamaru knelt in front of Yuto and looked at him who was messing his own hair in annoyance.

"Calm down, Akama-daihyou." Tonkyun patted their representative's back without knowing what made him act like that.

"Is it because of this-tsutte?" Kumano-san held up the newspaper and pointed on the headline with his and Yuina's picture from yesterday's battle.

"Eh~ let's see." Nyamirin yawned before reading the headline Kumano-san's pointing, "'The fruit of love grows from the trees!' Oh~ I remember this scene, Yuto! Sneaky move there nyaa~." Nyamirin teased Yuto by poking his red cheeks.

"Oooooh! I smell so much youthful aroma in this picture-ssu! It's like it's promoting youthful romance-ssu!" And Usamaru kept on going on with his youthful speech when Tonkyun snatched the newspaper from him and glanced at the article.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Akama-daihyou. It's not just you two who were featured in this one, look." He pointed on the other picture which shows Sadamatsu and Himi's fight which was held on the location like theirs.

"Who said I'm embarrassed!?" Yuto shouted which only made the other members laugh at their blushing Tsundere representative.

Unknown to them, was Yuina heard what they were all talking about while she was walking off to the Manga Research Society. And now, even after entering the other club's room, she's still blushing.

* * *

 **Ceiral's Rant:** forced update haha joke. Crappy battle scene again and I'm so sorry, I'm not reading much about battles and stuff, always watching and reading manga not novels (baka to test to shokanjuu and kagerou project were the only LN's I've read). Hm, about the next one? Should I make a jelly Yuto? Hahahah-/coup d'état faker'd

And agaaaain, to Iwanaga-hime mah dear princess lol: I envy you for having an older brother lol, well, this is a fiction, escape from reality so she's lucky unlike her creator. You're my inspiration too haha no yuri. And yes please, make an account :) Haha, I'm not really that good in English you know~ You don't need to have stories in here to have an account and the language is not really a necessity. I don't find that much error in your English though.


	8. Wish 7

(1st person)

I didn't know the drama club was still up in this hour, I already am going back to the dorm if it weren't for this story in hand to be passed on to the Manga research society for their storyboard, again. And on our hallway, it was only the Drama club who still has their lights on.

Oh, and also the Manga research society.

I knocked on the door and not so long later, Shigure-senpai opened the door.

"Oh, Yuina-chan. Go inside." He offered but I shook my head, "Nah, I'm just here to hand these over." I motioned at the papers on hand.

"No need to be shy, Yuina-chan." I sighed and walked inside and noticed that he was the one left in their clubroom. And when I put the papers down on the table, I noticed that the other side of the table was full of papers and manga-making tools scattered around.

"Did I disturb you, senpai?"

"Not at all, I'm not drawing at the moment. These were just stuff I'm too lazy to clean up yet." He walked over to me and started stacking up the papers scattered around and put the tools over them, I looked at him while tidying up the table and noticed his eyes even if they're behind his glasses.

"Have you been crying, then?" Bingo. He flinched and almost dropped the ruler he's holding and looked at me after putting the ruler with the other tools.

He put his hand behind his head and faked a chuckle, "My, why would you say such thing, Yuin—"

"Oh shut up, Shigure-senpai, you're a mangaka, not an actor." Not like him. "You may fool others outside, but not me." I'm so used to faking now, so you can't use that on me.

He sighed and sat on the couch showing defeat on his face.

"You see, I sort of… got into a fight with… Eruna-chan." I nodded signaling him to continue as I sat beside him.

"I know I might be so pushy and stuff when it comes to her, it sometimes occur to me that I might be annoying her when she shoves me away." He sighed again and looked even more down the more he opens up. "What I wanted was to see her smile, for me. Is that selfish?" He turned to me as tears prompt to fall from his eyes. My eyes widened at the sight of him being this broken,

…and also because his state made me remind of myself, my own struggles from years before.

 _I don't know where am I holding on when I call him as my older brother, too. I just think that I don't want to give up yet, because I know nothing at all._

I bit my lower lip trying to hold back the tears from falling. Even I don't know the answer to his question.

"Sorry." He whispered and looked down to his lap clenching his fists when a tear fell to his knuckles. The moment I saw the tear from my senior's eyes, I jerked from my seat and went in front of him to pull him in a comforting hug. I never minded him sniffing between sobs and even wetting my uniform. I brushed his hair and whispered "I know how that felt, senpai, I did." I felt him grip on my free hand. I really do hope he gets over with this situation.

"Just… don't lose hope, senpai." I rested my chin on his head and let him calm down from crying.

(3rd Person)

The drama club members went to their respective rooms and didn't wait for Yuto who locked the clubroom's door. He sighed as he walked down the dark hallways alone and the clubroom which still had their lights on caught his attention. To his curiosity, he peaked at the window and saw a sight he never imagined he would be seeing.

Just his not-really cousin and his respected senior acting sweet and enjoying in each other's embrace, well, to his point of view, it is.

* * *

(1st Person)

A few minutes after Shigure-senpai had calmed down and after I advised him stuff with a little teasing to ease up the atmosphere, I stood up from the couch and stretched.

"Well, that settles it. I guess I should get going now." I walked to the door but looked around before heading to the dorm.

"Isn't it dangerous for you to go alone? I mean look at the time."

"Not really, there wouldn't be bad guys around here. We're still in a school, right? So, bye-bye!" I waved my hand at him before walking out and headed to the girl's dorm.

* * *

I turned on the lights at my room but for some reasons, I don't know why it wasn't turning on. While I was flipping the light switch on and off repeatedly, the door suddenly closes letting no light enter and leaving me in the dark. I clicked the switches faster hoping that the light would go on any time now, this is scaring me. N-not that ghosts or something came across my mind but…

I tried to reach for the door to open it again but I felt like I was dragged and thrown to my bed.

Could it be…. Someone… trespassed in here?

The bed cushion beside my legs felt like they go down as if someone knelt, or someone really did.

"S-s-someone… mmph!" I attempted shouting when a hand covered my mouth. I tried removing it with both hands and struggled to get away from my position. Just as I thought I could get rid of the hand covering my mouth, this person's hand got both of mine's and pinned them on top of my head.

This is bad. What might happen to me now?

I heard him snicker as I continued trying to get away from his grips, yes, his. No way a maiden could have such hands and ever pin someone like this for quite a time.

The tension's getting to me now; I'm starting to get negative thoughts in this moment. The more I struggle, the more I get exhausted so I relaxed for a bit and panted. But it was hard panting with his hands on my mouth. When he realized I eased a bit, he removed his hand from my mouth letting me gasp for air heavily.

"Wh-who are y—" Again I was cut off but what cut me off wasn't a hand now it was….

What cut me off were lips brushed a little violently on mine, my eyes widened on the sudden action and I felt his grip on my hands tighten making me stiff on my position. After a few seconds, he bit my lower lip making me gasp and tipping my head a bit. And that's when he made his next move.

He planted small kisses on my neck, still not loosening his grip on my wrists.

Who is this? And why must he do this?

"P-please, stop th-this." I begged him for the bad ideas are circling so much in my head and it might make me lose my sanity.

As if on cue, he did stop and let go of my wrists. I felt him sat on the bed and that's when I did too and leaned on the wall slightly trembling.

I felt him scoot closer to me making me let out a squeak and shutting my eyes close only to hear him whisper,

"I'm sorry. You… made me do… that."

Is it just me? Or his voice sounds familiar?

But wait? I made him do what?

"What? Who are you, anyway?" I asked but I felt him stood up but I'm so curious I stopped him by the arm.

"You're not going until you tell me who you are."

And for some reasons, I think it was Ichinomiya-san's voice that I heard from outside. It was her shouting; "Tension Max! Let's go!" I don't even know why.

But due to her ability, it caused light to shine from outside and it reached my window letting light enter my room.

"Why would you?"

* * *

 **Ceiral's Rant:** Oh come on, cliffhanger? Is it obvious, or not, I mean, who that is? Haha! Meh, it's obvious orz, I'm a failure lol. /slappedbyotherself

Nope, I didn't enjoy writing this, not at aaaaaall~ hue…huehue….huehuehu-/crying liar'd and thrown from the window

Oh gosh, I'm so high with the coffee I've been drinking while writing this, look, it's not hot already and I still drank it. I'm so sorry, don't mind me. Tell me what you think haha.


	9. Wish 8

"Why would you?" It was a split second when light entered the room but his face registered in my mind easily.

"I did say sorry didn't I?"

"Oh yeah, you did." I said with a hint of sarcasm and annoyance in my voice. "No, that doesn't cover it all, Yuto. Why would you tell me that I made you do that?" I nervously asked but I tried to maintain the serious and pissed off tone to hide the embarrassment.

Silence.

I sighed, "But first, give me back my lights."

"…Oh, yeah, sure." He clicked his computer terminal on and let it become his flashlight as he walked to the kitchen. I walked to the switch and when I heard him say, "You can turn them on now." I did.

* * *

We sat on my bed and I broke the silence between us by asking the same question, "Again, why would you?"

"Why are you insisting on knowing the reason as if you're not embarrassed with me doing _that_ to you?" he smirked as he looked at me making me blow my cover as blush spread across my face.

"I… I..." I lied down on the bed with my arm covering the upper part of my face, this is annoying!

"Oh, come oooon! Try putting yourself in my shoes. Mou!" I said while rolling on the bed in annoyance. Why wouldn't he just tell me without making me feel ashamed as I am now? I mean, he should be the one to feel this, right? He's the one who's done questionable things.

He let out a chuckle as he stood up and pulled both of my arms to get me back to my sitting position.

He sat beside me again as he turned his head to me. He scratched his cheek but his eyes were not looking at mine. "D-don't think I'm weird for saying this, okay?"

"Huh? What you did already made me think of that, dummy." I pouted as I looked away from him.

"Eh? Sorry then, Yuina. Truth is…" he then scooted closer and whispered to my ear…

"HAAAA!? Of all people you would react to like that, Yuto. Why would you think about something like that with me and someone who's head over heels with his own cousin?" His reason and what he's done doesn't seem like it's connecting. Or am I missing something?

"H-hey! I did tell you the truth already! Wh-why are you asking more questions!?" He crossed his arms and turned his back to me.

"Eh? But it seems disconnected! What would your r-reason relate to what y-y-you just did?" I think I'm starting to get a hunch on connecting those two but I can't seem to get a grasp on it.

"You're such an idiot, Yuina. That's why you lost to me." He turned around to face me again only to show me that he's smirking. Oh, what!? Is he teasing me for the way I lost to him in midterms?

"That, too! Why would you do that!? Did you know we got into the newspaper again because of what you di—"

And again, those pair of lips touched mine again.

But this time, I didn't struggle nor tried to get away. But I also didn't close my eyes, I only stared at his hazel orbs which also studied mine that were shocked compared to his that were impassive.

Half a minute later, we parted from each other. I was about to ask things again but he talked first.

"Going to ask more?" I don't know if I'm just imagining it, but I'm sure I'm not, for it's quite shocking to see his face this pinkish and stuff.

I shook my head, unable to reply or even utter a word. That…. K-kiss, made me speechless.

This Yuto, ugh, what's with him?

Then it hit me; the midterm battle, what he did, his reason.

"Hey, Yuto."

"Hm?"

"Could it be, you're…?"

"E-eh!? Oh, no you don't have to say it in front of me! N-no don't say it! N—"

"…You're jealous?" I grinned at the thought of him becoming like this because of what he just saw when I was in the Manga research society room, and maybe even that practice battle with Kai-senpai made him pull such trick on me on the midterm battle.

"Tsk, now you have to shove it on my face! Ugh!" He rustled his hair in annoyance but his face was blushing. He's cute to watch I felt a smile creep on my face.

"Oh, and Yuto?" He stopped making a mess on his hair but his hands were still on his head.

"You pervert!" I smirked as I pushed him on the bed and started tickling him but to no avail…

"What the… Don't tell me you're not—" then I was flipped over and he was on top of me, again, but this time, he's the one who did the tickling.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my g—HAHAHA! Stop it Yuto! HAHAHAHA! I might punch y— HAHAHAHAHA!" I tried to warn between laughs but he still won't stop. A minute he got exhausted too and lied down beside me.

"Oh that's right, did you have dinner already?" I sat up and asked him. He just shook his head and stared at me.

"Fine, I'll cook."

* * *

After eating, he decided to spend the night here in my room. It's not really prohibited, in fact; others were also having a sleepover in someone else's room

He lied down on the couch, and I stared at him, "What?"

"Y-you can sleep on my bed, y-you know?" His eyes widened as he stood up and smiled. He patted my head as thanks.

I watched him crawl over my bed as I went to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

I was almost halfway done with the dishes when I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. Good thing I was only holding a spoon for I dropped it due to the shock.

"You're not mad about that, are you?" Yuto asked while burying his face on my shoulder.

I didn't hide the grin forming on my face as I patted his head, "No, I'm not"

It would be a really cute moment, I had to admit, if it weren't for him suddenly pulling out from the hug and exclaiming, "Hey! You still had bubbles on your hand you know!" He said while touching his hair.

I let out a small laugh "My bad." Then he went to the bathroom.

* * *

I turned to the wall as I thought we were facing back to back but when I rolled again, I saw that he was actually facing my direction.

"Wh-what? You're still awake?" I was about to turned around again when he said, "Well, you haven't told me your 'good night' yet you know?"

"H-huh? You haven't told me that yet, either!" I just hope the darkness of the night won't let him see my blushing face.

"W-well." He sighed "Good night, Yuina." I smiled to myself before whispering,

"Good night, my jealous cousin."

I know he was going to protest but he didn't. He only grabbed my hand and slowly filled the spaces between my fingers with his.

A good night indeed.

* * *

 **Ceiral's Rant:** Weeeelp, that escalated quickly lol, author's still high. And hey, achievement! Two chapters in one day! Haha! Shallow happiness lol, as if I've never done that before orz.

Anyways, I hope I did write a good romance, err… fluff scene in here. Because I really want to~

Now, what should I write next? What do you think? No, don't get the wrong idea; this story's not finished yet.

p.s.: Too lazy to proofread. Lalala~


	10. Wish 9

After that night I spent with Yuto, things weren't that stiff between us. Well, we already were but it just felt lighter than when we just found out all about the truth about our pasts. There were times I would be the one staying over at his room and it would just be casual between us.

But still, when I remember that…. You know, I felt like there's something tingling inside my stomach or whatever. I don't even know.

And here I am again, recalling that even if it's been a week after that. I put my arm over my face sighing as I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Nemuina-chan, are you sleeping?" I removed my arm from my face and turned to my side only to see Kai-senpai's face a few inches away from mine.

"Wh-what?" I quickly sat up and hugged my knees. That sudden sight of his face surprised me. Not that he has a scary, ugly look. He does have his looks but, no, that doesn't mean I like him or some sort.

After all…

He then sat beside me, newspaper on hand. Somehow, I've developed a slight trauma on the newspapers coming from our own newspaper club. Just seeing those makes me nervous, I don't want another issue that we had to clear up again.

When he noticed the look on my face as I glare on the newspaper, he flicked my ear to get me back to my real self and to get my attention.

"You and your—"

"My what!?" He snickered

"Fine, you and Yuto weren't on this newspaper. But what we have now were scandals and issues coming up from nowhere one after the other"

I read the headlines and the first sentences about them. These really are something, where are these coming from anyway?

"Weird, right?" He said after he seems to read what's on my mind. I just smirked, "Not as weird as you."

He turned his head to me and had his mouth opened as if he was saying 'what!?' I just laughed at him only to get smacked by the newspaper on my head before he went back to the computer.

"By the way, Yuina?"

"What?" I hugged the pillow on the couch, I want to sleep~

"Bring those over to the drama club." He pointed on the few papers beside his table.

"Go ask him instead" I pointed on my other senior beside him.

"He's doing something, you're doing nothing. So, you go instead." Ugh. I stood up stomping angrily as I picked up the papers. I'm so gonna have him pay me for this, I want to sleep, you know?

* * *

I could hear him laughing when I stormed out of the room and walked to the Drama club's room. Well, to think of it, this argument between the fiction-writing club members and I were so common it somehow looks funny.

I knocked at the door but I heard neither voices nor footsteps to come at the door. I tried to slide the door but it was locked.

Then…

*calling Akama Yuto…*

" _Yo, Yuina?"_

"W-where are you?" Oh no, I hope I don't sound weird or anything for asking that.

" _Huh? Oh, here at the gymnasium, wh—"_

"Okay thanks."

* * *

I was about to enter when I heard Yuto's voice.

"Be it bouncy-bouncys or convenient size, I love them both!"

What the actual f—

I pushed the doors open making them all look at me as I enter.

"Ehehe~" I scratched the back of my head and handed the papers to Usamaru who was close to where I am standing. I want to get out of here.

"Kai-senpai asked me to hand those to you. You know what those are, right?"

"Oh~ The scripts. Thanks, Yuinyaa-chan~" Nyamirin waved at me as I bowed and excused myself.

Yuto, what are you talking about?

* * *

"Not again" I mumbled while reading the newspaper.

Annoyed, I crumpled the newspaper and threw it by the trash can. The sound of the trash can caught my upperclassmen's attention but I ignored their gazes as I storm out of the clubroom.

Just what kind of luck am I having?

I was near the newspaper club's room when I came across Rumina at the hallway. I grabbed her arm and she stopped walking.

"Do you have a minute?"

* * *

We're now here at the empty hallway, I dragged her here for I don't want the other clubs from the other building know about this. I'm just going to clear some things, again.

"Mind explaining your article, 'romantic scoop: after-school scenes between representatives of different clubs'?"

She smirked as she adjusted her glasses before putting her hand on her waist, looking all bossy and stuff. "What? It's not like you and the drama club's rep were the only ones there, you know? The flower arrangement and calligraphy clubs' representatives have more focus. Or is it because you're not the ones focused this time?"

"Why, you little…" I clenched on the hem of my skirt, she's getting on my nerves, seriously. "Ever heard of privacy? And what are you doing, following each student around to cover such news?"

"That's for the information net of the newspaper club, Yuina-san."

"There's so much you could cover if you have such source, you know?!"

"We cover what the readers would want to read from us."

"Then, let's settle this, Rumina-san." I removed the hair clip and activated my power followed by the crystals floating above our head.

She chuckled, "You would go that far to stop us, huh? Not that you can, though." She pulled her mini notebook from her pocket. That's her item? What would be the use of that?

"I'm just going to make you stop covering unreasonable articles and start making more sensible scoops." I pointed my gun at her and shot one bullet but she just tilted her head and started… reading? Huh?

"A going-back scoop! Akama Yuto, age 5, found out from an argument between their parents that his so-called little sister wasn't really what they told him she is."

"Wh-what is that?" I started to feel my knees trembling. How would she know those things?

"Follow up-fact! The morning next to that revelation, Akama Yuina, age 4, was slapped the moment her 'brother' saw her at the hallway of their own household."

No, I don't want to remember that. Stop it.

I then fell to my knees along with one crystal shattering. I wanted to know how my crystal broke without any physical contact with her but no words came out from my mouth.

She let out a small laugh before going on, "The Christmas from 10 years ago! Akama Yuina greeted her 'oniisama'—"

"No! Stop it already!" I didn't notice that there are already tears rushing down my cheeks and that my gun already went back to being a hair clip.

But she didn't hold back anything, and she still hasn't wiped the smirk from her face.

"…only to be replied by a 'shut up, you're not my sister' and other harsh words. You know what I'm talking about, right? Yuina-san?"

I know all too well what you're talking about. And now it felt like those bad memories just happened one of these days. It's like she's opening up the wounds I thought have healed already.

It hurts, even if I know it's in the past, I've been through a lot if I thought about it.

My breathing's unstable already. I can't sob in front of her so I've been containing all the tears just like what I used to do from years before.

Then, another crystal broke.

"You should know that you're no match for me. Well then, let's get this finished."

I don't even mind already. I feel like I was going to pass out, this is getting to my head.

"Akama Yuina, age 13— what!?" last thing I heard were loud shattering of crystals, although I'm sure those weren't mine, I wasn't able to see what happened.

… And everything went black.

* * *

 **Ceiral's Rant:** I'm so sorry Rumina for making you look all antagonistic, well, the anime did so, why not lol. But hey, sorry if this was… boring? I don't know, I'm having writer's block help me! orz


	11. Wish 10

"Huh? Where am I?" I whispered as I take a look on my surroundings that looks so familiar to me.

Oh that's right, I've been here.

I sat up and looked for the other person that's supposed to be here beside me. I smiled and let out a sigh of relief when I saw his back while working on something in the kitchen.

Wait, why am I smiling and feeling as if... there's... something?

What something?

"Mou!" I buried my face on the pillow beside me and caught Yuto's attention.

"So you're awake already." I peaked and saw him walking over to me holding a tray with a bowl. Did he cook? Oh wow, I felt my heart skip a beat when I thought of him cooking for me. Wait, scratch that, what's with me?

I sat and he put the tray on the side table. He held the bowl and spoon. Next, he...

"I-I can feed myself, Y-Yuto."

"Nah, it was partially my fault why you became like... that... you know." There was a hint of sadness in his voice the moment he said the word 'that'. Was he blaming himself for the bad memories from our childhood? Oh no, I already forgave him, not that I held such grudge against him, I never did.

"Don't blame yourself. I never hated you for that." My voice trailed.

There was silence between us, and when we both looked up, we met each other's gazes. He smiled at me and held up the spoon again.

"Now, say 'aah~'" I blushed when a smirk formed on his face when I opened my mouth and let him feed me. I'm not even feeling sick for him to do this, but he insisted. What's with you, Yuto?

* * *

I finished my meal and he ate his afterwards. While he was eating, I decided to watch TV while lying down on his couch. A few minutes later, the TV turned off itself then I saw Yuto holding the remote. I was about to ask but first, I sat and let him sit beside me.

"Hey." He started

"Hm?"

"I talked to Rumina." My eyes widened. I never intended to tell him what happened. So wait, that means?

"You're the one who shattered Rumina-san's..."

"Yeah."

He then told me what happened when I passed out.

(3rd Person)

At the same time Yuina completely collapsed on the floor, Yuto appeared out of nowhere, for he has already activated his ability, and slashed all of Rumina's crystals in half. When Rumina turned around to see who defeated her. But the moment she got a glimpse of the person behind her, she gasped and when she was about to turn around, she fell on the ground.

"Don't you think you may have gone too far, Miss Rumina?" Yuto asked half-serious half-threatening as he was holding his scythe too tight. He walked over to Rumina who was on the floor backing away slowly in fear.

"I... I..." Rumina can't find the words to explain herself to Yuto. Of course, she may have gone far over making Yuina remember all the horrible stuff in her childhood, but wasn't that because of her ability? And Yuina challenged her first. Either reason, Yuto was really scary she had to admit. They've seen him battle against others but watching was way different from when she was the one Yuto is battling.

Rumina, who was still backing away, bumped her back on Yuina's unconscious body. When she looked up again at Yuto, he only glared at her before walking past her and carried Yuina bridal style all the way to his room.

(1st person)

"I-it's you who've gone far, Yuto." I tried to comment to drive away the heat on my face. I find it flattering and maybe embarrassing to imagine he's done that because of. What. Rumina. Did.

"Eh? You think so?" He asked innocently. I giggled on the look on his face.

"A little."

* * *

"Say, Yuto. What made your... grudge... suddenly fade away?" I asked out of curiosity. And is it just my eyes? Or did he turn his head slightly away from me?

"I used to think you were dad's illegitimate child. Making me, you know." I nodded, urging him to continue.

"And when I find out you were my cousin, what's more, just by name. For you were in no way related to me." I smiled to myself after hearing him explain himself.

My wish about him treating me well, it's coming to reality.

I didn't hold back when I rested my head on his shoulder. He looked at my head while I whisper a "Thank you" to him. I felt him pat my head then brush my short hair with his fingers.

"Thank you, too." He whispered back.

I quickly looked up again, resulting to my forehead bumping his chin and we both fell on the floor.

"Pfft— I'm sorry" I want to say sorry but at the same time, I want to laugh.

He rubbed his chin, "Ugh, be careful next time." I stuck my tongue out at him. I didn't mean to bump my head to his chin, really. It was his fault, why would he be that close to my head.

"Way to ruin the moment though." He just sat on the floor and I sat in a girlish way (A/N: You know, that sitting style Otone showed on her first appearance) in front of him.

"Where was I again?"

"You said thank you. What was that for?"

"Oh yeah, that." He scratched his cheek as his eyes wandered around his room as if he's checking out his room for the first time.

"That...?"

"That..." What's he hesitating to say? This is getting us nowhere.

"Come on, Yuto. Spit it out!"

"Fine fine!" Now his face is red. Okaaay?

"Thank you for... For s-staying. Y-you know, you kept up with me even though I treated you... badly." I covered my mouth in shock. I never knew he would bat an eye on that. I didn't think I would be thanked for that. I never wished for that. But still, I'm thankful he noticed those times I stayed even in the worst times where he would, you know, I won't reminisce on those, but I think I won't and I shouldn't be affected on those anymore.

I don't want to be a burden to him.

And I don't want him to think that he's to blame on our bad childhood. What matters more, is now.

He stood up to close the distance between us and knelt when he was already close to me.

"Yuto?"

Then he bit his lower lip before leaning in to me. What's he d-doing?

I could feel his breathing against my lips when he tilted his head sideward and planted a small peck on my cheek. He quickly pulled out after and stared at my face as if he's examining how many shades of red were spreading across my cheeks.

My hand slowly crawled to the cheek he just kissed and I felt my mouth slightly opened in shock. A few seconds later, I closed my mouth and it's my turn to bite my lower lip before saying,

"That was for...?"

"For thanking you, idiot." I let out a small laugh before reaching for his hair and ruffled it.

* * *

Today was one of those days when I get to do something in the club. Not that I don't want to though.

I heard Kai-senpai's terminal ring. When I was going to take a look as to who was calling, he picked it up before I could do so.

"Oh, okay see you later. Yeah." Then he hung up with a faint smile on his face.

Wait, could it be...?

"...K-Kai-senpai"

"What?"

"Are you dating someone?"

"I thought I've told you before."

I shook my head.

"Well, even if you told me I won't believe it."

"What's with that!?"

I'm enjoying this, got to tease him more.

"Maybe that's just your crush who called you making you smile and you're trying so hard to contain it, it turned out to be such a creepy smile."

"What!?" Oh, look. His face is so flushed in embarrassment. "I'll show you, Bakama (baka 'idiot' + Akama) Yuina."

"Say whaaat!?" Oh no, not my surname. And I tease him as 'baka' first. This Bakai-senpai.

""Hmph!"" We both said as we get back to our works.

* * *

-After School-

"I'll show you, Yuina. I'm going to prove that I have a real, legit girlfriend."

Haha he's so annoyed and I'm enjoying it.

It's not really like I won't believe him, well, partly, but the other half I will.

He's just too enjoyable to piss off.

* * *

Sooo, why are we in front of the drama club room? Making a stopover before heading to our destination?

I just followed Kai-senpai when he opened the door. Without. Knocking.

The members of the drama club, who were just lazing around, except Nyamirin who was sleeping soundly, turned their heads at our direction and greeted us.

While walking behind senpai, I suddenly felt a shiver down my spine as if someone's gonna eat me or something. I looked behind but there's no one.

"Nyamirin" he poked Nyamirin who was sleeping on the couch. And moments later, she woke up.

What happened next surprised everyone.

"Kai-nyaaaa~!" She jumped up and hugged my senior by the neck and hey! I saw that! It happened fast but I saw her kiss him on the cheek.

I mean, whaaaat!?

And the other drama club members had the same reaction as mine.

"What's happening, tsutte!?"

"Did they just-"

"It's so surprising and yet so youthfuuul-ssu! Nyamirin-senpai-ssu! Uwaaaaah!"

"Anyway, she hasn't told us anything about this."

Neither do my senpai.

"Eh~? But you never asked me~"

"Really, Kai-senpai!? Oh myyy, reeeeeallyyyy!? You and Nyamirin? Since when?" I didn't bother hiding what I was thinking. They're all like me, look, even Tonkyun nodded at what I just said.

"8...months?" Kai-senpai looked at Nyamirin who nodded.

"Ahahaha! Oh my, I'm sorry for all the teasing Kai-senpai-hahaha. I mean, though I still can't believe it—"

"Yeah, we never noticed." Tonkyun seconded.

"Nyaaa~ sorry sorry"

* * *

We all went back to our dorms and coincidentally, by pairs. Except for Usamaru who went ahead by himself.

"Haaa, still can't believe it was Nyamirin." I stated as I look at the serious Yuto.

"...why are you so affected?" He asked without looking at me for he was opening the door to his room.

"No you can't tell that's being affected. I'm just surprised."

"Way too surprised."

"Don't tell me you expected tha—!"

I didn't have the chance to finish what I was saying for he pushed me on his bed.

What's with the serious face, Yuto?

* * *

 **Ceiral's rant:** Awww, didn't make it to 2k words awwww. Anyways, dundundunduuuun. New couple! Haha I'm crazy.

Should I change the genre back to romance or nah? Dunno. Tell me what you think! (Wow it's been quite some time after I last said that.)

p.s.: I can't concentrate on proofreading this. Ugh, Shigure's song's stuck in my mind, now that I knew the blu-ray has. His. Song. And it's sung by. His. Seiyuu. I'm getting paranoid. I want to hear that so bad I can't even breathe normally now XD.


	12. Wish 11

I didn't have the chance to finish what I was saying for he pushed me on his bed.

He did this before, and I know he did tell me why he'd act like this.

I stared at his blank face as he sat beside me who was lying down on his bed.

"You're jealous, are you?"

"Shut up."

I smirked then rolled to his lap. He looked down and stared at my face still having that seemingly irritated face. I reached for his cheeks and poked it.

"Maybe..."

He just raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe, you like..."

I stopped poking his cheeks and looked deep in his eyes.

"You like... Nyamirin?"

He rolled his eyes and then flicked my forehead. What's with that? And why do they like flicking my forehead or my ear, or maybe hitting me? So much for being a tsundere, though I see no dere.

"What are you going to do now, Yuto? She's already dating someone. Or maybe, it's Kai-senpai who—oooowwww!" He didn't let me finish, again. He pinched my cheeks and stretched it. It hurts, jeez! Why must he do that to a maiden's face?

"I'm a guy too, Yuina! I like girls you know?" He stopped stretching my cheeks, but the feeling like there are still fingers stuck on my cheeks is still there making me rub both sides.

"Pffft— Ahahaha! I'm sorry about that." I sat up beside him as I slap his shoulders while laughing. My, it's so fun teasing these people, first Kai-senpai, now, Yuto.

"Th-then, who is it? Seisa-senpai?" He then looked at me like he's saying 'what-the-f-are-you-talking-about'

"It's not the taller one—"

"Too bad I heard she's being paired up with Kyouma-senpai." I burst out laughing after seeing the 'wth' look on his face. I'm so getting into this.

"Shorter then huh? Th-then..." I paused a little and tried to look serious before going on it again, "Himi? AHAHAHAHAHA!" He buried his face in his palms as he shook his head. No way is he giving up on all of my teasing?

"But she's with Sadamatsu-san~" I said faking a tone as if I'm really being sorry on his maybe failed crushes.

"Yuina." He said still not taking his palms from his face.

"What?" After a few moments, I've calmed myself after all those laughing.

"Yuina."

"Whaaaat!?"

"Yuina!"

"Yeah, why are you calling me?"

"Yuina!"

"Why must you keep on repeating my name?!" Oh no, are you planning to have your revenge by irritating me with you repeatedly mentioning my name?

"I'm answering your question, idiot!"

I tilted my head to my side, "What question?"

"Ugh, there's a limit as to how stupid you can be."

"Well, sorry? But which question, really? I don't think I've asked you mu—"

Then for another time, his soft lips met mine again. At first, my eyes were wide open, but when I saw him slowly close his eyes, I got carried away and shut my eyes.

I felt my back touch the soft cushion of his bed again, and then he parted from the kiss.

"Why do you think I would kiss you like that huh?"

"Why, you say? It may be because of that or, that... but either way..." What am I talking about? Jeez, I can't give him a straight answer, even my heart's not giving me a stable beating, it suddenly raced after he... after he...

He stared straight at my eyes as if he wasn't blushing himself, he was patiently waiting for my response but the more I prolong my answering time, the more it gets awkward, I think.

If it's come to this, being the Yuina I am,

"Wh-why are you blushing, then?" It just slipped. Dodging here.

"Oh no Yuina, you're not going to dodge here, not on me."

I grabbed the pillow beside me and buried my face there. "I don't even know. Not that I'm denying what might be obvious but..."

"H-hey, I can't hear you, you know?" Yuto tried to pull me by the shoulders from the pillow to hear what I was saying.

I give up. I won't calm down if this goes on.

"I said, I... don't know." I averted my gaze from his and I'm still holding the pillow to my mouth but I made sure my voice would be audible to reach him.

He sighed, and suddenly, it's as if he's whole expression turned into a blank one. Oh, did he just, take off his mask?

How did the atmosphere suddenly turn into a tense one?

"Hey, Yuina. Don't tell me you don't feel... that... way" His voice trailed away but I heard him fully.

I shook my head, "It's not like that. I mean, aren't we cous—"

"We're not."

"Riiight. Sorry."

Then there were a few minutes of silence before we accidentally caught each other's gazes, got surprised and looked away.

I'm so done. I'm so sorry for trolling a while ago.

"Jeez..." I then jumped on the bed and hug-tackled Yuto making both of us lie on the bed. I looked at him who looked away to hide his blush. Oh, no need to hide that, I saw it already. But I don't want to ruin the moment... again, so...

"I never said I don't, didn't I?" I just can't tell it straightforwardly.

Well, like he could either!

"So, d-do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "You have the guts to call me stupid, huh?" then I smirked.

"Why, you!" He rolled over and started tickling my sides.

"AHAHAHAHA! What's this fo—HAHAHAHA! Yuto, stop it!"

"Not until you tell me directly."

"Wh-what? Wh-why me!?" I can't breathe already, so much laughing. But the more I try to turn the tables, the more he will tickle me.

"So Yuina, you do or you don't? Try dodging the question again and you tire yourself." He may sound as if he's threatening me or some sort but his face tells otherwise; he's enjoying this.

"F-fine! I'll tell y-yo— HAHAHAHAHA! But f-first stop th-this"

"Fine." He removed his hand from my sides and watched me as I chase after my breath.

After I've finally steadied my breathing, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Uhh... Teehee!"

"Oh you really like being tickled." He motioned his hands as if they were about to tickle me again making me back off.

"Fine! Then, I do! There I said it!"

"You what?"

"I do."

"You do what?" He smirked for the nth time as he raised his eyebrow looking all smug.

"You kno—"

"I don't." He moved closer and lifted my chin to make me look directly in his eyes.

"I-I... I~" I let out a sigh of defeat, "I... like you" He smiled then gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"...too." I continued. What? Who said I was finished there?

"Wha—" Then his face turned all hues of red that were possibly on my face before. I pinched his heated cheeks. "Now, I want to hear those from you, too. Tsundere cous—"

"I-I'm not tsundere! And we're not related."

"Be it related or not, it's not like relationship between cousins are not allowed, no?"

"I don't want to be called a cousin-con." You just don't want me to treat you the way Eruna treated Shigure. Oh I wonder what happened to those two, I heard they—

Uhhh... That's another story. (A/N: Yes it is lol)

"So many blabbers. Just let me hear it already." I might look so demanding, can't help it, he forced me to say those and yet I don't get the chance to hear it from him? I won't accept that unfairness.

"I... I... I fee—"

"Nah."

"...You little..." He groaned then sighed before looking to his left as if he's taken an interest on his curtain that was still the same one as when I last went here.

"I like... you." His words fade by each word, but it was still audible. I just hugged him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. I felt him flinch but who cares, he's kissed me quite a few times already, guess I'll return the favor, right?

Then I thought of something, "Since when, Yuto? I mean, how come?"

"Hm? I don't know either. Maybe it was because ever since, I never saw you as neither a sister nor someone related. And when your case became clear to me, I just felt light when you're around. Do you know what I'm talking about?" I shook my head. That was confusing, it's disconnected.

"There's no particular reason, actually." He smiled at me. No, not the smile we're both copying, but Yuto's smile. "Is there even a reason as to l-l-liking... someone?" The tsundere-ness again, well, that's what makes him cute, aaaand fun to tease.

"Why would you say that?" Meh, I know the answer to that. I know why he would say that we don't need a reason to like someone.

"Because... if that reason suddenly fades away..." Knew it, I finished his statement, "The feelings that were associated to those reason might fade away too."

"...So I wouldn't say there's a reason why."

There was a moment of silence, we just stared at each other and at that particular moment, we both burst out laughing.

"Oh my, Yuina... Never knew you could... look that serious." He said between laughs.

"You think I was the only one funny? You should've seen your face! It's horrible!"

We both wiped tears that formed at the corner of our eyes due to us laughing so much before lying down on his bed again.

"Time really does fly fast, don't you think?" I asked while staring at his ceiling.

"I could still hear from the back of my head you calling me 'oniisama', you know?" He teased as he stood up and turned the lights off.

"Said the one who despised me for calling him that." I rolled my eyes even though I know he didn't see me did that.

"Despise huh? So that's how you view me back then"

"But I stayed with you, you know?"

"Yeah, sorry."

We were only a few inches, no, centimetres away and our arms were already touching each other. I was searching for his hand to intertwine with mine but he turned to face me before pulling me to an embrace.

"Say, Yuto. What are we going to do now?"

"Sleep"

I smacked his head, "Idiot" he just laughed at me and ignored me when I tried scolding him a bit.

"I mean, you know..."

"Will you go out with me, then?"

"Uhh... That was fas—" I was about to detour again but when I heard him clear his throat on purpose, "I-I mean, sure, why not."

I could tell there's a large smile plastered on his face. I could feel that happy vibe on him.

Anyway, I won't call him my cousin anymore.

... Boyfriend it is.

* * *

The next morning, we walked to school together, side by side. Even though I could notice there's one of us who's prompting to get one's hand in theirs... n-no, that's not me. The only thing that happened actually was we were sticking near each other and our pinkies hooked.

Talk about him wanting to hide this for a while for some... reasons.

* * *

" _So, are we going to tell them?"_

" _That?"_

" _We're..."_

" _Oh, remember that about Nyamirin and Kai-san?"_

" _What? Oh, they reasoned that no one asked them so we never had an idea." I think I'm having a hunch on what he's thinking._

" _Don't tell me..."_

" _Payback." He grinned and I just rolled my eyes._

" _And what if someone noticed and asked?"_

" _Meh, no one will. I'm an actor, you're a liar."_

" _Are you avoiding that possibility?" I chuckled. Someone out there might ask you know?_

" _I-I'm not!"_

" _Or you're just shy to tell anyone you're actually dating someone, what's more, with the same surname as yours?" This tsundere._

" _H-hey, don't say that I'm shy. I'm in no way ashamed to have you, you know?" That statement made me feel like my face heated up. How I wish he won't notice, he'll tease me again._

" _I just want to get back on those two." Fine fine._

* * *

"Morning! Akamacchi, Yuicchi~!" Himi chimed behind us making us jump away from each other. When I looked behind to greet her, I saw that she's with Sadamatsu-san.

"O-oh, morning, Himi, Sadamatsu-san." I said as I watch Himi skip her way across us, she's really cheerful as usual. Or is it because of this poker faced person here, who was trailing behind her.

"Himi-chan~" He called to slow down Himi but that didn't work out. He then stopped when he was beside me. "I'm not telling anyone, don't worry." He then followed Himi mumbling 'flap flap flap'. What was that? Not that flapping, I know he's fond of doing that.

Oh, I glared at Yuto and he looks like he understands what I'm trying to say. "I'm sorry okay?" You don't look like you're sorry. Well, not like I'm taking this hiding seriously. It's no big deal actually.

* * *

-2 months later-

"Yuina-chan." Kai-senpai started.

"Yes, I've trained for the opposition battle."

"No that's not it. What I'm saying is—"

"I know it's held tomorrow."

"That's not i—"

"I can handle Asuhi-kun." I cut him off on purpose by answering in monotone. He's been reminding those almost every day so I grew tired of it, I just used those for teasing him.

"Listen, it's not about the opposition battle. What's your prob—"

"Then what is it?" I looked at him trying to hold my laughter. Does he think I'm annoyed?

"It's the drama club. They're asking us a favor again, so..."

"Printing again? Fine, I'll go."

* * *

I entered the drama club room, but...

"Where are they?" I looked around but there's no sign of any drama club members around. I walked around the room to see if they were just hiding or something.

Then all the lights go out.

"H-hey! No joking around! Who's there?" I was about to walk forward but when I heard that there were footsteps approaching me, I backed away until I cornered myself. This is bad. I think I'm at the corner of this room.

"Yuina." This voice.

"Yuto, what's this?"

"Nothing much." I felt him caress my face then put his hand on my shoulder.

"I just wanted to thank you for being born." What's with the lines? Is he trying to rehearse their act on me? As much as I want to ask him more, I just let him continue and just listened to him.

"Yuina, you know how sorry I am for making our childhood not worth remembering, but still, I want to make it up to you now. I want you to know that... that I l-love you, no reason needed, remember? You're the one who is much more important than any reason I could cite."

If the lights were on, he could've seen the tear that escaped from my eye. I can feel my breathing go away from being steady as my heart starts to pick up its beat.

Please don't let this be just an act, I don't want to hear that this lines were rehearsed and for rehearsals only.

Though I could feel that it really is from his heart.

"Yuto..." was all I could mumble. I can't find the words to give him. I just pulled him in a hug to let him know everything, to let him feel and hear my heart.

"Don't make me cry, idiot." I whispered, "I love you too."

After that, he pushed me gently to part from the hug. He snapped his fingers and as if on cue, or it really is, the lights went back and...

Since when did everyone arrive here?

What am I missing? There's something I know, but what is it?

Noticing the wondering look on my face, Yuto chuckled and flicked my forehead.

"Happy birthday, Yuina." He said with a gentle smile and followed by Ichinomiya-san's, "One, two!" then everyone's mixed greetings. They had such nice entrance but they didn't rehearse on what they are going to say.

"Oh my, I can't believe I forgot!" I said making them laugh at me as I wipe a tear from the corner of my eye. "I really appreciate it guys, thank you, everyone!"

"Yuto arranged this, nyaa~" Nyamirin said making everyone look at Yuto who was about to stop Nyamirin from saying that but failed, ending up blushing himself.

"Yeah, the moment he arrived here, he told us what to do, tsutte!"

"She's right-ssu! And because of how youthful his idea was, we decided to let everyone know-ssu!"

"...And I got in charge of the foods and stuff, by the way there's no pork there."

The drama club members revealed what really happened one by one making the blush on Yuto's face spread more.

"There is, actually, teehee!" Eruna claimed making everyone laugh at Tonkyun's horrified expression.

* * *

After eating, we decided to hang out here in their clubroom and talked about random stuff.

Then, it caught our attention when Yuto stood up in front of us who were sitting on the floor.

"Umm, guys? I think there's still something I want to say." He looked at each and every one of us to see if we're all listening.

"Okay, first thank you for making this party possible." This resulted to everyone say 'awww' altogether.

"But here's what I really want to tell you guys." He took a deep breath before pointing at me, making me flinch. "I am officially dating the birthday girl, Akama Yuina." He declared making everyone gasp and mixed shocked reactions including I who has my eyes widened.

"Since when?" Kai-senpai asked. This time I was the one to answer, "Not as long as yours though, just... two months ago."

"Himi already knew though~" Himi said making us look at her and Sadamatsu-san who nodded at each other.

I tried to change the topic by asking them, "How about you? Aren't you dating yet? Or aren't you gonna date each other yet?" Bingo, look at their flushed faces. I mean Himi's. Sadamatsu-san covered his face with his hand so we couldn't see if he blushed or not.

"Still, thanks again guys." I bowed at them.

"Hey, guys, let's go at the rooftop!" Asuhi-kun quickly stood up and then followed by others who agreed to go stargazing.

* * *

-Rooftop-

Everyone wowed when they look up and gaze at the bright stars above, good thing it didn't rain today.

I looked at Yuto who was beside me and coincidentally, he also looked at me that moment. Making us let out a small laugh.

"Yuto,"

"Hm?"

"Thank you, again"

"Nah, it's not that grand you know?"

"I'm not asking for anything the like." I smiled at him and tiptoed to give him a kiss on the cheek. We looked at the sky but our hands find its way to the other's hand and filled the spaces between our fingers.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Shigure-san called out making us look behind us.

"A commemorative picture, come here!" He said as he set up the camera in front of everyone who was already gathered to pose on the picture.

We didn't let go of each other's hand when we walked there.

"Okay, ready!" Shigure-san then set the timer and clicked the shutter before running beside Ichinomiya-san.

"One, two!"

"Say wish!" I shouted.

""WISH!""

* * *

 **Ceiral's Rant:** Oh my gosh, it's finished!? Oh my... whaaaat?! XD Look, 3k words, well, it's been so long since I became like this, smiling to myself while writing this. I just made my fingers do the work and every scene just popped out in my mind like bam! Bam! Bam! Then, here you go, wish 11! Myyy, it's good to see you back, ceiral. Hope you do well in your next story lol.

Thanks to those who read and gave me inspiration when I'm just starting to write this and until I finished this; Iwanaga-hime and Blurasxberry. I wouldn't look forward to updating every chapter if it weren't for your encouraging reviews. I love you both, looking forward to your stories.

Well then, if you've reached this chapter, thank you for reading!


End file.
